


My Little Creation

by sunnysidelou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Baby Louis, Baby Zayn, Chaptered, Creation, Experiment, Kidnapping, M/M, OT5, Rape, Spanking, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, harry is a doctor and crazy scientist, i guess, larry - Freeform, slave - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnysidelou/pseuds/sunnysidelou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your brain should be improved soon, but for not just rest."<br/>Those were the first words Louis heard.<br/>And the last for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a story that I just thought of and its a chaptered one, and I hope you all enjoy it! This is only the prolouge!:)

Louis groaned his head was throbbing, and his brain felt like it could explode. He tried to get up, but he was bounded back by something. His arms were tied to the headboard of the bed, and his feet were loose at the bottom. He was scared, and his mind kept telling him calm down, calm down, but his stomach told him I'm hungry and thirsty, and need to be fed and have a drink. His throat was sore, and he wanted to know where he was, and how he got here, but he couldn't. It was like he knew nothing about himself or who the hell he was, and he felt like he was a nobody. He felt like he wasn't even in the world, and he was ever more terrified of that.

He felt footsteps coming into the room or wherever he was, and with each squeak that hit the floor it would increase closer and closer to him, and he was scared of what was coming near him or who was coming near him. He just let his body relax and his eyes fix on the wall above him, trying not to notice whoever was coming near him. That was until a touch was put on him and a warm breath was neck making him shiver. 

The hand roamed his arms and then touched his head, and that made Louis scream in pain. Whoever was touching him needed to stop, because he was in oblivering pain, and not the kind you can just bite your lip and try to ignore, the pain the won't stop until its healed. "Your mind will improve soon, but for now rest." The deep voice filled his ears, and those words stayed in them until darkness was driven over him.

Harry let the syringe work it's magic on the boy who's brain was going into a process called 'repoduction' and it was supposed to send his brain away, and make a new one in that made Louis in pain. Harry leaned down and kissed the tiny boy laying on the bed, and couldn't wait for the 5 weeks until the new brain would be replaced from the old one, turning Louis into a submissive little slave for Harry.

You see Harry had his friends find the cutest boy in the universe for him, and when they found him, Louis, they knocked him hard with a baseball bat, and in the car while he was blacked out they did the special surgery of getting his mind out, making Louis not know anything. His brain still was in their, and when they got to the place, they put him in a bedroom and tied his arms up to the headpost. And now Harry's done the syringe process and the pain one, and all he has to do is wait 5 weeks for the new and improved Louis would be created for him.

Harry is making Louis into a slave, a slave of sex, a slave of listening, and a submissive little creature only for his 'master', Harry. That was Harry's plan, and being a student in the field of doctor school, and then being a doctor for 2 years and then quiting, and now at the age of 24, Harry is retired and making a new experiment for himself, and he knew that this was going to be fun to do.

When the 5 weeks came, then he would have his dream he's always wanted............

Being in control.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis wakes up scared, not knowing who he is. Where was he? He heard a door open, a tall man with curly hair came in smiling. He then heard chuckling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I feel so bad I haven't been on but now I'm back and have so many new ideas for fics and one shots and of course more chapters for this book! Warning: Sex and a lot of dirty talk, just for your information! If it's bad sorry!

It took a while for Louis to wake up, Harry came in everyday seeing if his creation was awake, but always it was him still there with his beautiful blue eyes closed, Harry desperately wanted to see him, but knew to wait. 

A few weeks later a boy with short brown hair and a skinny petite body woke up with a start. He jumped up suddenly feeling scared inside, where was he? He thought about himself being dead until he could see that his stomach was moving up and down, which told him that he was fine and still alive.

He tried to get out of the bed but instantly was pulled back, what was going on? He moved his head to see metal, were those handcuffs? He was dead! He screamed, after the scream his throat ached of thirst, and then his stomach started growling. It felt as if he hadn't eaten or drank for weeks and weeks, which scared him.

He heard a creak, looking over he saw a door open, he turned his head to the left side, making his body hurt, so he turned his head back. He was then looking at a curly headed boy that was tall, way taller than him, with green vicious eyes. 

The boy was smiling, he looked as if he just seen the best thing ever. How was he the best thing ever? "Wh-oo ar-arrrr-eeee yo-uuu?" His voice croaked and it sounded so dry that he was scared to speak. The boy chucked, it was a dark one that only a villain would do. 

"Who am I? Honey I'm your non equal, your lower in class then me, and I'm higher in class. Your as much as trash to other people, but I find your beauty so entreiving that I couldn't leave you. Your mine, your my slave, I can do anything I want with you." 

The sound of the voice made tingles go through him, and he wanted to do everything for this man. What he was feeling didn't even cross his mind, he just knew the feeling was good and he wanted it to stay. "I'll do anything for you." He muttered. 

The man smiled his lips curled up in a sadistic way, it worked, his experiment worked, he had control over a beautiful human being, he could do anything to him if he wanted too. He thought of fucking the beautiful boy who was naked already, and that made him hard. He rubbed his growing erection and then looked over at the boy who was staring at the ceiling. 

"Hmm anything, kitten? I'm so hard right now I guess I could have you suck me, then I can use your moist lips as lube for your big ass hole and then fuck you so hard you won't walk for weeks. How does that sound?" Louis was hard after those words, and Harry saw he smiled and walked over. 

He took off his clothes, and climbed on top of the chained boy. He smirked at the quivering boy below him, and took the boys moist lips into his own and started to practically ravish them, he bit a little and sucked, making Louis jump and groan into his mouth. He then started to nibble on Louis's neck, he then sucked hard and didn't stop until a big purple was on Louis neck, making him know he owned the boy below him. 

He then dipped down to the boy's dick and kissed the tip of it, then his lips wrapped around his dick, and he sucked feeling complete sweetness after hearing the boy moan loudly. Louis started fucking his dick into Harry's mouth, and Harry wouldn't have any of it. He stopped sucking Louis's dick and heard a whine of disapproval. 

"You are not in charge here, baby girl. Makes you bad, which daddy doesn't like, and you know what, little girls that don't listen to their daddies get punished. Daddy must punish you now, and your not gonna whine about it." Harry's strict voice boomed through the whole room and Louis squeaked. 

Harry turned Louis over and went over to a lab table and grabbed what looked like a brush but was a paddle. He brought it over to where Louis was crying about being bad, and then all went silence when Harry shifted on the bed and sat down in between Louis's spread legs. He took the brush and with one quick flick in the air, he swatted Louis's butt hard making Louis scream, Harry smiled knowing he was in control the whole way. 

He kept swatting until he got too 30 and Louis's bum was a scarlet red, and Louis was sobbing into the pillow beneath him. Harry patted Louis's arse hole, and turned him over to see Louis's hard dick harder than before. "You get off to your spanking? Mm kinky little girl. Tell daddy how kinky you are, baby."

"I'm very kinky daddy." Came a voice that held submission all the way in it. Harry grabbed a ring from his pocket and put it over Louis's dick, making it so Louis couldn't cum until it was off. Louis whimpered, and Harry kissed his lips. "Baby we can't have you cumming can we now?" Louis shook his head, "No daddy." 

Harry looked at his throbbing dick, and without hesitation put it in Louis's gasping mouth, and without thinking started fucking his dick in the mouth, while Louis gagged and wouldn't stop gagging making Harry smile and he kept going. 

He then took his dick out of Louis's mouth before he could cum. "Now I'm gonna fuck you okay baby?" Louis nodded, excitement through his face, wanting his ass filled with Harry's big dick that swelled. Harry quickly positioned his dick into front of Louis's ass hole, and forcefully pushed it in fast without hesitation, making Louis groan. 

Harry fast lay fucked in and out of Louis, as Louis groaned "Daddy" over and over again, he felt so good, and he wanted to come so bad. Harry kept fucking, and he couldn't contain himself anymore as Louis's "Daddy" over and over was getting really fucking hot. "I'm gonna cum, honey, so I want you to scream "Daddy" when I pull of your cock ring." 

With a scream and cry of "Daddy" after Harry cummed into his ass hole and the cock ring was pulled off Louis cummed with Harry. Panting Harry pulled out and fell down onto Louis who's stomach growled. Harry almost forgot his baby hadn't eaten for a month or drank, and quickly he pulled out his walkie-talkie and pushed a call to Zayn. 

"Zayn get me a chicken dinner, and some Dr. Pepper bottles for Louis and a little soup for me." He clicked the send and heard a muffled voice say in a accent, "Okay." Harry looked at Louis and kissed him quickly. "Mm that was fun baby." 

Louis nodded in reply and before doing anything else, Zayn came in with the food and drinks setting them down and smiling at Harry and Louis. "He finally woke up. That's awesome mate! You be good to my boy here sweetheart." Zayn kissed Louis's head, and gave Harry a hug. 

A voice came out of his walkie-talkie, "Mm my dick's hard and I think it wants some sweet ass from a hot man who needs to get down here." Zayn's face went red, and Harry burst out laughing, knowing Liam was horny and he needed his husband, how did he get stuck with friends like these. He heard another call from Zayn's walkie-talkie, he answered and a Irish voice talked, "Zayn, baby we need you I can't keep swallowing his cum I'm getting hungrier for more, and you know us daddies need our baby, get down here in a minute or you will be in for a spanking." 

Harry couldn't stop himself from laughing, and even Louis who sat by Harry stopped eating the chicken and laughed into Harry's chest. (Harry unchained him before Zayn got the walkie-talkie call from Liam) Zayn's cheeks were so red and he was so embarrassed. "Dude you should get down there before-, he was cut by an angry voice coming out of Zayn's walkie-talkie, "Zayn it's been a minute and you aren't down here your ass will be fucking red when you get down here now get down here before I fucking come and find you, me and Niall are fucking pissed. COME DOWN NOW!" Harry pointed at that and laughed so loud, as Louis did too. Zayn waved a quick goodbye and ran out the door. 

You see, Zayn was married to two men who had an age play relationship with him. Niall and Liam were Zayn's daddies and treated him as a baby, and he got yelled at and got in trouble if he didn't listen. Harry was best friends with them. 

Louis was done laughing and he was chowing down his chicken dinner and drinking the Dr. Pepper really fast. He finally yawned, making Harry laugh, he was still tired after being asleep for a month, hmm what ever suited him. 

He got down on the bed with Louis and he grabbed the blankets and put them over him and Louis, and Louis cuddled up to him. "Goodnight baby." Harry wrapped his arms around his new submissive, and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is in 4 days top!! So excited I hope you all have a good Christmas, will be posting about 2 more chapters or more, until Christmas then after will post more! Hope you liked Chapter 1! Like it, and Comment! Love u all! :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up to not see Louis by him, he was confused. Did his creation not work?!?! Did he escape? Harry looked for Louis, and when he finds him boy was Louis in for trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am sick today, so I can post haha! Warnings for this chapter: Spanking, Wax Play, and of course Daddy Kink, Voyguresium, 5 some!   
> Also they're is big news so read!   
> This book is Rated R so if you don't read things like this then don't read it. Don't leave complaints this is my book not yours! :)

The clock read 7:00 AM in the morning when Harry woke up. 10 hours of sleep, pretty good timing being as he was tired the day before. He looked over on the other side of him, thinking to see his beautiful Louis, but seeing nothing. 

Where the fuck did he go?!? Harry freaked out jumping off the bed, and almost slipping on the cold ground of where Louis's room was. It wasn't going to be his room any longer as Harry of course wants him to sleep by him, as of the problem that was happening right that was the reason. 

He almost fell down the 2 flight stairs that he ran down to get to the main living space of the whole scientist building that him and his friend's lived in. 

When he opened the door, there sat Liam, Zayn, and Niall on the huge couch while watching some kid show, that they had to watch because they did age play with Zayn. Speaking of Zayn, Harry would have laughed so hard at him right now if it wasn't for the worry he had right now. 

Zayn sat in the middle of Liam and Niall while he was wriggling around, looking as if he was trying to get his bum in the air. Niall smacked him and he was on the couch again with Liam and Niall putting their hands on his knees to push them down, so he wouldn't move. 

"Guys have you seen Louis, he wasn't in bed with me this morning!" Right after those words Zayn was up with his fists clenched. "No, but I will help you find him, we can punish him together. 

Liam was giving Zayn a 'You will be punished with him as you just disobeyed us' look. Harry gave Zayn the hugest smile and hugged him. "You can apparently be punished with Louis but also help me find him, thanks mate." 

They all got up after those words, and split into pairs really meaning Zayn was with a overprotective Niall and a pissed off Liam was with Harry, as he wanted to be with Niall and Zayn too. 

"We'll take the bathrooms and closets. Let's go baby." Before Niall and Zayn could walk off though, Liam was over there telling Niall to protect Zayn and then for him to be safe, then gave kisses to each. 

Harry and Liam went down to the kitchen where they heard a bang of some sort. Liam opened the door slowly and Harry nodded and they walked into a amusing sight if this was a different type of situation, but it wasn't. 

Louis was on a chair trying to reach for what looked like ingrediants to what was ever in the boiling pot on the oven. Which then all of sudden went into smoke and the fire alarm went off making Louis jump off his chair to meet two very angry people. 

"Now why in gods name are you burning my kitchen and making food when I never told you too?" Louis didn't say a word except squeaked when Liam picked him up, and gave a slap to his bum. 

"Your being a bad boy so your gonna get punished, got it? I'm gonna help out along with my husband, and my other husband is going to be tied up and watching. Harry I know where to take him go get Nial and Zayn. See ya then." 

Liam carried a squirming Louis down the stairs to where a room that scared Louis right when they walked in. There was a table that would be used for a pregnancy in the middle of the room, and chains were at the top of it, with toys all around. 

"Let's get you chained up honey. You should no not to do bad things." Liam put Louis on the table and then chained him to it, as Louis grunted. 

Harry and Niall with Zayn who was struggling came into the room. Liam put Zayn on a chair after undressing him and tied him to it, then put a cock ring on him. 

"What a wonderful sight. Get the wax out for me." After the wax was out and Louis was scared to death, Harry came over to Louis and started to put boiling wax on him, which to Louis hurt. 

"Gonna be a good boy for daddy and try not to make a sound for me. Gonna listen to Liam and Niall and call them 'Sir'?" Louis nodded in pain and pleasure and after several minutes, Harry stopped putting wax on him, which was relief to Louis. 

"Liam unchain him, and then spank him over your lap, and Niall you untie Zayn and then after I want Zayn to suck Louis while Liam you fuck Louis and Niall you fuck Zayn." Harry, Liam, Niall, Louis, and Zayn all had hard cocks after those words. 

Liam did his job unchaining the bruised boy's hands from the table. He then set Louis over his lap, and told him to bend over so his bum was sticking out. 

He then brought his hand down and spanked him, going left and right leaving red prints on Louis's bum. He was done after he saw Zayn on his knees with a hard cock in front of Louis.

"Suck." Niall order to Zayn after they undressed Louis. Zayn took Louis's cock and pumped it a little before licking the tip of it, teasing him before putting almost the whole cock in his mouth as Louis wasn't that big as Liam or Niall. 

Louis was groaning and gosh he wanted to cum but after thinking that, Harry was looking at him. "No cumming. Liam you should take off Zayn's cock ring before you rim Louis, so he has a hard time not cumming like Louis." 

Zayn's cock ring was off in a moment an Zayn held the release he needed in. Then sucked Louis and pumped his ball sacks and the other part of his dick he didn't have in his mouth. 

While Zayn did that, Harry was sitting on the chair watching, while Liam and Niall had lubed their fingers and then put one finger in Louis's and Zayn's ass making both boys moan. Harry masturbated while watching this, he would spill soon. 

Louis was having a hard time not cumming as ever time another finger came in his and Zayn's ass, Zayn would moan making vibrations go through his dick. 

Liam and Niall were done spreading the boy's holes so they unbuckled their pants and put their dicks inside and plunged making both boy's moan.

Through all the things happening Louis couldn't hold in the release he needed having a good cock sucker suck him while also moaning on his dick, and then a dick fucking into him he released. 

Harry was pissed. "I told you not to cum, didn't I slut? Liam make some room in that ass hole. I'll show you what naughty boys get when they don't listen to their daddy." 

Before Louis knew what was happening he felt another dick enter him while he screamed and then their were two dicks fucking him, and a boy sucking him. He moaned in pleasure, while the words 'Daddy' came out, and then Harry said the words everyone wanted to hear. 

"Cum." Zayn moaned into Louis's dick making Louis cum, making Zayn swallow it, while Zayn cummed. Niall moaned and cummed into Zayn's ass. While Liam and Harry both came into Louis's ass making his whole ass look so leaky with cum. 

Louis was exahausted, after them being cleaned up they all sat on the couch with Zayn and Louis cuddled together, and Harry holding Louis from the back side while Niall and Liam did the same to Zayn. 

"I have a crazy idea." Liam spoke up, an Harry nodded at him so say it. "So you know how Zayn and Louis are practically in a age play relationship as they both call us 'Daddy' well how bout they be are babies and Harry would be daddy, I'd be dada, and Niall would be papa?" 

"That's a great idea!" Harry had never heard of anything better than that. He looked at Louis and Zayn who were smiling. "Welcome babies to your new but kinda not so new life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it! Worked really hard on this! Love you guys! Maybe will post more tonight who knows? Do you guys like that it will now be Zianourry? It will still have Larry but I wanted to change it up a bit! :) Leave Kudos! Comments to!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big question is how do they start ageplay and the new relationship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm posting again! Love the kudos and bookmarks and comments you all leave! Amazing! Warnings: Spanking   
> Hope you enjoy!

The biggest question was how they were gonna start ageplay as their new lifestyle and how they were supposed to get used to the new relationship between them.

Louis and Zayn were the babies. Harry, Liam and Niall were the dads. Harry went by Daddy, Liam went by Dada, and Niall went by Papa. That was figured out. 

What wasn't was the supplies, what age Louis and Zayn would be, and how they were gonna do the relationship. 

That night the idea came up, while Louis and Zayn were soundly asleep in the same bed, as they had too. 

Flashback 

"Do we seriously have to go to bed?" Louis was whining on Liam who told Zayn and him that it was time to go to bed when it was only 8:30 PM! 

"Yes you do babe, now I will tuck you in, but if you don't I won't hesitate to spank you." Louis whined and then did the unthinkable and threw a tantrum. He threw himself on the ground and whined while kicking and screaming. 

Liam was mad enough. He grabbed Louis and bent him over his lap. "Your getting a spanking you didn't listen." He pulled Louis's pants down and started to hit each butt cheek, which were sore from the earlier spanking. 

When Liam was done he soothed the crying boy. "Hey shh it's okay honey I'm done now, okay?" Louis nodded and Liam kissed his head. He picked Louis up and brought him into the bedroom. 

He set him onto the bed, and pulled up the covers of the duvet. He then kissed Louis on the head and hugged him. "Love you babe. Goodnight." Louis smiled and hugged Liam back. "Love you too, goodnight." 

Now Zayn was the same with Harry, Niall was taking a shower at the time. "Time to go to bed." Zayn whined and huffed saying 'No' while crossing his arms on his chest. 

"Don't do that to me, mister." Zayn hit Harry on the chest and started crying. "Oh no you don't, pumpkin." Harry picked up Zayn, cursing when he kicked him in his bad area, and put him over his lap. 

"Your getting a spanking for being bad." Harry took off Zayn's pants and brought his hand down, spanking him hard until finally the cheeks were red enough. 

"Shh it's okay, your fine now babe." Harry rocked him back and forth. "Sorryy..." Zayn hiccuped. Harry smiled at the boy and picked him up. 

He brought him into the bedroom already seeing Louis on the bed. He smiled as he brought Zayn on the bed and kissed him on the forehead. "Love you. Goodnight." Harry said then Zayn said, "Love you too, goodnight." Harry kissed his head. 

He went over to Louis after seeing Liam go over there and kissed Louis's lips, which Louis did too. "I love you baby, goodnight." Louis gave him a sleepy smile. "Love you too daddy, goodnight." 

Flashback Over

Liam, Niall, and Harry sat all around the table with paper and pencils by them. They were going to discuss everything about the new lifestyle and tell the two others tomorrow when they wake up. 

"So, first topic what items should we get?" Niall was first to come up with idea. "Nappies of course so they pee in them. Diapers, Highchairs, and now if we figure out what age we want them to be I have more ideas. 

"Both should be 1." They all nodded, and then Niall said the other things in his head. "Bottles, like as in baby bottles, pacifiers, onsies as clothes, play pen to play in, toys such as rattles and then stuffed animals. Blankets, bibs, little utensils, changing table, wipes, lotion, toys for the bath. Are we gonna have them sleep in a crib or the bed with us?" Niall said. 

"Whoa you have tons of things! Ya I think they should, because it would fit with everything they will have." Harry nodded as Niall did too, and then Harry pushed forward a list. 

"Here's the items we can buy on the age play website we found online." 

1\. High Chair  
2\. Bibs   
3\. Bottles  
4\. Small Utensils  
5\. Play Pen  
6\. Nappies  
7\. Diapers  
8\. Changing Table  
9\. Wipes  
10\. Lotion  
11\. Bath Toys  
12\. Baby Soaps  
13\. Toys (Rattles ect...)  
14\. Stuffed Animals  
15\. Blankets  
16\. Crib  
17\. Onesies (Baby Clothes) 

Liam nodded on approval and then at the bottoms wrote: 

Louis and Zayn: 1 year olds   
Liam, Niall, Harry: Same age  
Harry: Daddy  
Niall: Papa  
Liam: Dada

"Excellent! Now we should do the rules that they are going to have to follow."   
Liam nodded and thought about some then said them out loud. 

"Rule 1 should be that they have to call us by are according names. So Harry is daddy, I am dada, and Niall is Papa. 

Rule 2 should be if you have a wet diaper always tell one of your daddies. 

Rule 3 only baby words, no adult ones. Rule 4 is of course no swearing. Rule 5 if you have to go somewhere always tell an adult before going. 

Rule 6 is that you can only crawl or sit, no walking. Last but not least, Rule 7 is that you have to obey daddies." Harry smiled after writing all of it down, then showing what looked like this: 

Rule 1: You have to call us by our appropriate names. Harry is Daddy, Niall is Papa, and Liam is Dada. 

Rule 2: If you have a wet diaper/nappie tell one of your daddies. 

Rule 3: Only baby words, so speak in a baby tone and say words with different letters or ways to say them. (Otay ect..)

Rule 4: No swearing. 

Rule 5: If you go somewhere have one of your daddies know where you are going so they can take you. 

Rule 6: You can only crawl or sit, no walking around. 

Rule 7: Obey your daddies. Listen. 

"Okay now how bout punishments so if they break a rule, they get like some sort of punishment." Niall raised his hand making Liam and Harry laugh. "Go Niall." 

"Spankings and Time Outs. They're can be a certain amount of spanking's for what they did, and amount of time that they will sit in their time out." Both boys nodded. 

"How bout rewards now?" Liam nodded and said, "Like we watch movies, get to go out to eat, get icecream, play with toys?" Both boys nodded looking at the last list, meaning they were done until one more thing after this. It looked like this: 

Punishments   
Includes spanking for however many you deserve for what ever kind of bad thing they do.  
Includes timeouts for however long they need to be given for. 

Rewards   
Movies, pick out what ever G rated one.   
Icecream any kind we have.  
Toys or coloring with daddy.  
Order out for supper.

"This is great! Now how about out relationship?" Liam then spoke. "Niall, Zayn and I aren't legally married yet. So we can date and then at some point get married all together." It all worked out that night with the ideas, and they were tired. 

"Let's go to bed guys."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Love you guys! Prob tomorrow will be the next chapter! Leave Kudos and Comments! May start a new spanking story! Who knows? :)


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new life for Louis and Zayn. Harry has a surprise too!

Louis woke up first, he didn't know what to do. He wasn't tired, so going back to sleep wasn't a choice, and he didn't want to sit in his crib, so he decided on trying to get out of the crib. He stood up, and put one leg over until he realized, the bar was higher than him, and with his one leg out, he couldn't get the other one out, and he fell, hurting his head.

He started to cry, it hurt a lot. "DADDY! DADA! PAPA!" He heard a door slam open, and then footsteps running down the hall, until his daddy stood with his hair all messed up, and eyes tired in the doorway. "Oh baby! Did you fall?" Louis sniffles, and nodded. "Your not supposed too go out the crib, you call baby. Okay?" Louis nodded. "How bout we go downstairs, and make some breakfast and watch cartoons?" Louis got happy, and nodded. 

Harry then picked the boy up, and went down the stairs, running with Louis in the air, as Louis giggled. He put Louis into the highchair, and then turned on the tv that was in the kitchen, which the baby could see, he went to Nickelodeon and went to start making breakfast. Spongebob was on, and Louis already liked it as Plankton got blown up from a TNT, Mr Krabs sent to him.

Harry started making pancakes, listening to Louis giggle at the tv. He then heard a person coming down the stairs, and saw Liam walk in the kitchen. "Morning babe." Arms wrapped around Harry's waist after he said those words, and then kisses were placed everywhere. "The pancakes and you smell so good, I just want to eat both of you."

"Not in front of the baby." Harry's face had turned completely red, and Liam turned his around, and kissed him on the lips. Not a second later, they were making out, making Harry drop the spatula until finally Liam pulled off. Harry then swatted him on the arm, and muttered 'Dick', and picked up the spatula on the floor.

He then flipped two pancakes, until he heard crying upstairs. "I'll get him, you watch the little munchkin right here." Harry walked out of the kitchen, seeing Liam talk to Louis, making Louis giggle. He swear he wanted to take a picture, but still didn't know where his camera was. He walked up the stairs, and went to the nursery where Zayn sat in his crib crying, and when he saw Harry all the crying went away. 

"DADDY! IM HUNGRY, HWRUNGY!" Harry laughed and picked up the happy, excited boy. "Well pancakes are almost done, so you'll get food very shortly, baby." Zayn clapped his hands together, and nodded. Harry then walked down the stairs with a giggling Zayn in his hands, and he smiled. "Well good morning, mister." Liam kissed Zayn, and then set him down into the highchair right next to Louis. 

Zayn saw a yellow sponge with holes in it, and a pink starfish, and already like the starfish after seeing a rock on his head which made him giggle, he was funny. "Who wants breakfast?" Zayn and Louis started bouncing up and down screaming "ME" and both Liam and Harry started laughing at their happy behavior. 

Harry then got two kids plates out, and cut pancakes up on the plate and put the syrup on the side. He then got out two sippy cups and filled them up with OJ. He then went and served them to the now hungry boys. "Who made breakfast?" Niall had apparently came in without anyone knowing, and Liam pointed to Harry after the question. 

"We have a housewife I see." Niall went over to Harry, and picked him up, and kissed him. Liam then went over there right behind Harry. "Niall! You weirdo!" Niall laughed, and Liam snorted a little. "You seem more like a momma, you know." Harry's face turned completely red, and Niall was laughing his butt off. 

"Pancwakes!" Liam looked at Louis and smiled. "You like those pancakes that our girl made you?" Louis nodded. "Mommy!" Zayn then piped in. "Mommy!" Harry smiled after hearing those words. "It's settled your mommy now." Harry's heart beated fast, he loved his boys so much, which was like a mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I had to rewrite this whole thing! Love you :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punishments, fun, and maybe a little surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel horrible it's been sooooooo long!!! I really got into other fics, but my attention is now back on this one!  
> I really am sorry, but I'm in love with the boys new solo music and such, I even got a job!!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

"It was Zayn, not me!" There was a broken lamp on the floor and a ball close to it. Louis and Zayn were both glaring at each other, Harry had enough of it. 

"I will punish the both of you. Who did it? We have cameras, so either you fess up or whoever did it is in worse trouble." Zayn pushes Louis towards Harry. Louis turns around and stomps his foot, but Harry picks him up before anything worse can happen. "Louis, did you do it?"

"No...." His voice was soft and he was fumbling with his fingers a little. Harry makes him look up and he bites his lip. "It was an accident." He mumbles it, but Harry hears it clearly.

"Zayn, can you go in the other room for Mommy please?" Zayn leaves quickly and Harry sets Louis down on the couch. Harry leaves the room and Louis sits there, he doesn't even move until Harry walks back in the room with Liam. Liam starts to clean up the lamp shards and Harry puts Louis over his lap, leaning down to grab the wooden paddle on the ground.

"I am going to spank you and you're going to thank me after each spank, got it?" Louis nods and Harry smacks his diapered bum with his hand.

"Yes mommy." Harry smiles and takes off Louis's diaper which makes the boy squirm a little. Harry rubs the wooden paddle over Louis's bum and then slams it down with a large whack. Louis jumps a little, saying "Thank you mommy." The spanks keep coming and by the end Louis is a sobbing mess. Harry finally stops, but makes Louis stand in the corner completely naked with his nose to the wall.

Niall stays in the same room as Louis while Harry and Liam take Zayn outside. Zayn instantly plays in the sandbox and Liam takes many pics, it's adorable when he's in little shorts pushing around sand. They keep watching him play with the sand and both decide that the fair would be a fun day adventure. Liam takes Zayn to bathe and Niall helps him while Harry goes to Louis in the corner.

"We are going to go to the fair. Can you be a good boy for us?" Louis had an excited grin on his face and he jumps up and down. "I take that as a yes. Now lets go rub some nice cold lotion on your bum, make you feel all better." 

Harry rubs lotion on Louis's bum and dresses him in some shorts and a Packer's shirt, Harry did love the Packers. Harry brushes Louis's hair and Liam and Niall had Zayn all dressed and clean. They finally head out and help Louis and Zayn adjust to the car seats, they haven't ever used them. 

"I'm concerned about Louis.." Harry bites his lip as he says it, looking back at Louis who was giggling with Zayn.

"Why babe?" Niall's voice came out sincere and he gently rubs Harry's knuckles.

"It's going to be his first time in public...what if something bad happens?" 

"He'll be ok, I promise you. Now take that pout off your gorgeous face." It was Liam who said it, and Harry was blushing. 

They get to the fair which had many other families with age play situations. The town, Silverton, was full of many kinky relationships from age play to puppy play. That's why Harry, Liam, and Niall knew it was the perfect place for them to start their own kinks. 

They finally get into the fair and Louis was pulling everyone towards the Ferris Wheel with all the strength he could manage. While they stand in line for it, Liam finally asks Louis, "have you ever been on one bub?" Louis instantly shakes his head.

Harry looks a little confused. "Never?" Louis keeps shaking his head. "Poor boy has probably never been to a fair or carnival." Harry gives Louis a sad look, but brightens up at the happiness in Louis's. They were one group away for it to be their turn. The anticipation makes Louis very jumpy, but he pouts as Liam and Niall have to get in, but the guy has Harry scoot in with them. Harry looked angry as he was forced into the seat, leaving Louis and Zayn alone.

"It's ok Louis, sometimes they have to make more people get in." Zayn holds Louis's hand and they get in the next seat, luckily the guy doesn't make the next person in line get in with them. They were the last to get in and the ride officially starts. Louis gasps at seeing the whole fair from the high view. He looks around smiling and above them Harry was looking back at them about every second.

When Louis and Zayn are moved to the highest the ride goes and it stops, Louis's body froze. He looked over and tears started to fall down his face. "Zaynie this is too high!" He let out a whimper and Zayn pulled him closer, but that made the seat shake a little. Louis started to sob harder and Zayn grew annoyed at the whole ride, how could they put three adults in one rocker and two littles in another. 

"I want mommy! Mommy!" Harry heard the shouts and turned to the distraught sight of Louis who was sobbing and screaming. 

"Liam, Niall, it's too high for Louis!" He started to panic. "Make the ride move!! He's having a panic attack!!" He kept yelling until the ride moved and he got the guy who ran it to stop the ride. Harry may of also shoved his elbow into the man when walking by, including Liam and Niall. Louis and Zayn are finally off the ride and Harry picked up Louis quickly. 

"My sweet angel, I have you. Shh how bout mommy buys us a milkshake and pizza?" Louis smiles and nods while he buries his head back into Harry's neck. Liam and Niall were taking Zayn to a stand with cheese curds. 

Harry instantly gets the food and drink and feeds Louis who seemed happier than before. "Does a game sound fun? Look at those little ducks, Lou!" Louis shakes his head.

"There mommy!" He was bouncing in Harry's arms while pointing to a stand with a lady who was a fortune teller. She had a magic ball in front of her and Harry walked Louis and him over. "Aren't you adorable dear?" Louis giggled and Harry set him down. Louis picked up her hand which was filled with hennas. "Would you like me to see into your future?"

"Yes please!" Harry paid the lady the 50 cents, but she pushed it away. She took Louis's hands in hers and closed her eyes and then touched the magic ball. She gasped a little and looked at Louis a little. 

She pulled Louis closer and whispered something in Louis's ear that made Louis gasp. She smiled at him and let him go off with Harry. 

"What'd she tell you baby?" Louis looked down at himself and he was biting his lip. "Louis?"

"She said pr-preg?" Harry stopped walking and looked down at Louis.

"What? Say that again.." He bit his lip hard and Louis giggled.

"Pregnant daddy! Baby in me!" Harry almost fainted. He was caught by Niall who ran over to them.

"What's going on? Harry are you ok?" Niall looked between both Louis and Harry.

"Pregnant papa!" Niall gave Harry a confused look and Liam and Zayn also heard the news, looking confused too.

"A fortune teller told him, I don't know." Everyone goes silent and they go to bumper carts to ease up the mood. Louis drove one while Harry sat crammed in next to him, the go carts were really made for littles. Louis kept trying to hit Zayn and Niall, while Liam had his own and hit everyone in surprise. They had tons of laughs and when getting out of the ride, the thought of Louis being pregnant came back to everyone. 

They didn't even stop at the store to grab them, because Harry had a supply in the lab. Louis did have female parts in his body. When they get in the house, Liam pulls Louis downstairs to the lab. He grabs the box of pregnancy tests and Louis gives him a confused look. "Pee on the stick for me in the bathroom." Louis slowly nods and Harry runs into the bathroom with him, watching Louis quickly pee on it. 

"We wait for about five minutes love." They stand in complete silence and everyone has crowded in the bathroom now. 

"What does a little t mean mommy?" Harry gasps and looks at the stick, seeing a small black + on it. 

"Pee on this one Louis." Niall says it while giving him another one. They all wait five minutes again and another + comes on it. 

"Ok one more time." Liam gives Louis one and has Louis down a glass of water.

They wait after he pees again and Harry finally asks, "what does it say?"

"Another little t!" He giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo it ended on a big cliffhanger!!  
> Pregnant Louis, hmmm I'm really into male pregnancy fics!
> 
> I've thought of this cool shoutout idea, where I ask a question and the next time I update, I look at the answers and pick my favorite one and give them a shoutout!!
> 
> Question of the day:
> 
> How do you think Harry is going to be with Louis's pregnancy? Feelings and all, explain. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and please answer the question up there, I will be updating normally now and I mean it! I'm thinking about maybe every Monday or Tuesday for this fic or earlier!


End file.
